Solid freeform fabrication (SFF) is a process for the fabrication of three-dimensional (3-D) objects or prototypes, for example by printing or constructing parts of such objects or prototypes in layers. 3-D printing, a specific SFF technique, works by building up parts, layer by layer, to create a 3-D object. 3-D printing involves depositing building materials for fabricating the object, sometimes referred to as modeling materials, and building materials for constructing various structures supporting the object during its fabrication that may include support materials and optionally also modeling materials. On completion of the fabrication process, the support structures are removed, leaving a finished 3-D object.
Hand removal of the support structure may be a cumbersome, lengthy and inaccurate process. Remnants of support material may cling to the 3-D object even after the removal process. This may decrease the quality of the final product and therefore may require further processing. There may also be concerns regarding the removal of support material from small-sized objects. Due to the size of these objects, it may be difficult to remove all of the support material as portions of the 3D object may be virtually inaccessible.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.